


Of Blood And Flowers

by Mixolydia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nines is worried, Pining, Sixty is trying his best, Smut, Suicide, Thirium, Trans CyberLife Connor, Two Endings, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, break-up, forget-me-nots, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Sixty is pining for Connor and his pining manifests in flowers growing in his lungs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing it seems.
> 
> Warning: I use female terms for Sixty's parts so clit, folds etc.

Sixty stood over the sink in the bathroom of his one-bed apartment. When he first got the apartment ha hadn’t seen the need for an android to have a bathroom but now he was grateful as he bent over the sink, coughing up thirium and forget me nots into it. He stared at the flowers as the water washed them away and down the drain. He sighed and looked up, staring at himself in the small bathroom mirror.

“…Shit.”

* * *

Sixty knew what the flowers meant. He’d seen it in Nines as the RK900 fell in love with his partner. He knew how badly it could ravage someone but Nines was lucky as Gavin eventually admitted his feelings for his partner, causing the flowers to wither and die.

Nines was one of the lucky ones.

“Sixty, are you alright?” Nines approached his desk. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine…” He looked over to Connor and sighed.

Nines followed Sixty’s line of sight and his face softened. He knew of Sixty’s feelings for Connor but things were complicated by the fact that Connor was in love with someone else. He was courting a female officer, had been for months as the flowers festers in Sixty’s lungs, and they both seemed very much in love. At that moment, Connor was whispering sweet nothings into her ear, causing her to flush bright red as he led her out of the department to do who knows what at the end of their shift.

“You do not look fine, Sixty.”

“Nines, I…” Sixty suddenly coughed and a handful of forget-me-nots stained with thirium dropped into his hands. He quickly disposed of them in the nearby bin, but it wasn’t fast enough and Nines saw.

“Oh, Sixty…”

“I know, Nines… I know what my problem is…”

He knew very well, researching the disease after Nines was afflicted and the results still sat in his stored data.

_[Hankhaki Disease]_

  * _A_ _disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from_ _one-sided love_ _. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear._



He let out a long sigh as he tidied up his workspace for the evening, heading home alone for the weekend.

* * *

He’d fallen in love with Connor the moment he had met him in the CyberLife tower. Even as he threatened Hank’s life, he could feel his pump speed up and thirium threaten to rush to his face. He broke the wall for Connor. He didn’t shoot Hank for Connor. He allowed Connor to leave with thousands of androids because he’d fallen in love with him. Was it narcissistic to fall in love with someone who had the same face? Maybe. Did society view it as incest because they were so similar? Sixty couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. They were androids, simply based on the same model. They weren’t tied by blood, nor by parents. Society could go and suck a dick for all he cared.

That’s what he thought anyways as he sat on his couch, fumbling to pull his pants and boxers off. He moaned at just how wet he was, his cunt dripping and slick, as he pulled the rest of his uniform off, his body feeling too hot under his own hands.

“Hn…” He groaned as he lay down on the couch, spreading his own legs and running his fingers along his folds. His finger slipped it and ran over the top of his own clit, causing him to cry out.

“Ah…C-Con…” He groaned loudly, his imagination running away with him as he pretended that it was Connor between his thighs, licking at his sensitive flesh. He groaned and bucked his lips slightly as he imagined Connor thrusting his tongue into his hole, eating him out as if his life depended on it.

“Mm…A-Ah! R-right… right there…” He cried out as he inserted two fingers into his hole and began to ride him, his hips grinding back and driving the fingers deeper, stroking the sensitive inner walls. “A-ah…C-Connor, please…”

He furiously rubbed at his clit as he came hard; yelling Connors name as the fire his gut snapped and he came all over his own fingers, squirting slightly onto the couch. He collapsed in a boneless heap, panting to cool his systems down after his orgasm even as the flowers threatened to spill from his lips. An empty feeling sank into his chest as he knew this was something that he could never have.

“Connor…” He wept.

* * *

A few weeks later and Nines was worried about Sixty.

He sat and watched the other android as he went about his business in the bullpen. To Nines, it was as if Sixty was slowing down, his energy levels waning over time. Having gone through the same thing, Nines knew there were very little in the way of options for Sixty. He couldn’t tell Connor how he felt because of his girlfriend and he refused to go for the surgery to remove the flowers from his artificial lungs. That meant that all Nines could do was watch Sixty slowly lose his fight to the flowers. He didn’t want to lose his best friend but there was nothing Nines could do and it broke his pump to see Sixty suffer.

“Nines, could you help me with this?”

He looked up at Sixty who was struggling to carry a box filled with paperwork and raised an eyebrow. Normally they could handle such weights with ease. The fact that he was asking Nines for help showed just how frail the other android was becoming. He didn’t comment on it, but simply stood up and nodded as he took the box.

“Of course, where do you want it?”

“It just needs to go on Hank’s desk, thank you…”

Nines nodded and took the box over, putting it on the empty desk. Suddenly yelling could be heard as Connor and his girlfriend stormed into the bullpen. Sixty and Nines looked confused, but wisely kept their mouths shut as Connor’s face was one of pure fury as he swivelled around to stare at her.

“I can’t believe you!” He snapped at her. “I go to get you lunch and I come back to find you screwing Peter in the parking lot!”

“You never have time for me anymore! I was lonely and he offered me affection!” She yelled back.

“Affection? You threw away what we had for some shallow, quick fuck?” Connor asked, flabbergasted.

“You wouldn’t even touch me!” She all but screamed, her face going a lovely shade of red. “I was nothing but a tool to you to ma—“

“The pair of you need to shut the fuck up right now!” Fowler screamed as he stepped out of the office. “I don’t care what the fuck happens in your personal lives but sort it out OUTSIDE of working hours, dipshits!”

“…yes Captain.” They both mumble.

“Good, now get back to work!”

Connor sulked as he headed back to his desk, locking eyes with Sixty for just a moment before he sat down. It caused Sixty’s pump to speed up and a small blue blush to spread across his face. He scuttled back to his desk, Nines following him in slight confusion.

There may be hope for Sixty after all…


	2. Side A - Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide.

Sixty’s hope didn’t last long.

He watched with a broken heart as Connor eventually forgave his girlfriend and they got back together. Nines held Sixty close as he wept silently and rubbed his back.  
  
“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault… It’s mine for falling in love with him…” He sighed.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with…” Nines tried to reassure him.

“You’re right… I don’t want to give up just yet though…”  
  
“Whatever you decide to do… I’ll be here…”

“Thank you, Nines…”

* * *

Nines stood next to the coffee machine as he waited for Gavin’s coffee to be done. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost jumped out of his skin as Hank gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

“What’s wrong, kid? You were staring at the coffee machine so hard I thought it was going to explode.”

“Oh, sorry Hank… I was just thinking about Sixty and Connor…”

“What about them?” Hank asked.

Nines looked at the older man. “…Do you remember when I had that disease that caused me to cough up flowers?”

“Yeah…?”

“Sixty has the same disease.”

“Shit, kid.” Hank sighed. “Who’s the person he’s in love with?”

“It’s Connor.”

“Oh fuck… and Connor’s back with his girlfriend…”

“Yeah. Sixty is refusing to get the surgery to remove the flowers though. He said that he’d rather die than lose his love for Connor…”

“I’ll talk to Connor... it’s the least I could do.” Hank said, sipping his coffee.

“Thanks, Hank…”

“No problem, kid.”

* * *

Three months later and Sixty had to had his notice in to Captain Fowler. His chest was tight with flowers and he knew he could no longer keep up out on the field.

“I’m sorry, Captain… I’ve been ill for a while but neglected to tell you…”

“I won’t bust you over that. People have their reasons, hell I’ve had people collapse on the job because they’ve been ill and pushed themselves too hard. It’s a shame though, you were a real asset to the team.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“If you ever feel better, there’s always a place for you here.”

Sixty nodded although he knew, deep down, that he wouldn’t be returning.

“Alright. Go on. Go home and get some rest.”

“Thank you.”

Sixty laid his badge and gun down on the table and headed out of the office. Nines watched with concern as Sixty gathered up his things into a box and left the DPD.

* * *

Sixty spent most of his time in his apartment, sprawled out on the couch to help make his breathing easier. He was getting worse though as a bucket laid near the couch, full of flowers and thirium. His chest was so tight and he was struggling to breathe. He looked out of the window at the gentle snow fall outside and sighed.

He got up off the couch with a struggle and pulled on a coat before grabbing his car keys. He sent a quick message to Nines and Connor, telling them goodbye and that he was sorry. He locked the apartment door for the last time and headed to the parking lot. He got in the car and headed towards the park near the river.

* * *

He sat on the bench overlooking the river, lost in thought.

“How has my life come to this…?”

He sighed as his fingers ghosted over the top of his thirium pump regulator. It would be so easy to just rip it out…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sound of tyres over gravel as a car pulled up. Both Nines and Connor hopped out of the car to approach him as he stood there.

“Sixty? Are you okay…?” Nines asked him.

“You know I’m not, Nines…”

“Sixty? What’s going on?” Connor asked, confused.

“Ah, and here is the source of my pain…”

“What…?” Connor blinked slowly.

“I’m dying and it’s all because of you…” Sixty turned to look at them.

“Dying…?”

“Sixty, Connor… doesn’t know.” Nines tried to reason with him.

Sixty took a step back towards the edge as a scowl settled on his face. He was bitter and wasn’t afraid to show it. He coughed and thirium stained petals landed on his hand. He held his hand out to show them.

“Do you see this Connor…?”

“…you have the same disease Nines had…” He said in shock.

“Yes. Do you know who I’m in love with..?” He growled

“…Is it me?” Connor whispered.

“Yes, it’s you. You, so wrapped around that woman’s fingers you were too blind to see anything else.” He shouted at him.

“Sixty, I—"

"Don’t bother Connor, it’s too late for me…”

“Too late…?”

“Sixty, what are you planning to do?” Nines stepped towards him.

“I’m not going to let these flowers get the best of me…” Sixty’s hand reached up to where his regulator was.

“Sixty, wa—“

“Don’t you dar—!”

Sixty ripped out his regulator and, with whatever strength he had left, threw it straight into the river. He turned to smile at them before he collapsed, Nines just able to catch him before he hit the cold ground. Nines held Sixty in his arms as his breathing because shallower and shallower.

“You fool… w-why did you have to do t-that…?” Nines wept.

“ ~~I couldn’t g-go on…~~ ” His voice was laced with static. Connor reached forward to take Sixty’s hand in his own.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault…” Connor sobbed.

“ ~~It’s not… It’s like you… said to me N-Nines…~~ ” Sixty coughed. “ ~~You can’t h-help…who you… f-fall in.. love with…~~ ”

“S-Sixty…?” Connor looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“ ~~L-Look after h-her… Love her a-as much as you can...~~ ” Sixty’s eyes slid shut. “ ~~G-goodbye…~~ ”

Nines cried as he felt Sixty’s breathing still and his thirium pump slow and stop. Connor wailed as he clung to Sixty’s body as they both mourned the loss of him. Nines cared for Sixty like a brother and Connor was heartbroken as he realised too late who he was in love with.

Hank found them still holding onto him some hours later when he managed to find them.

They held Sixty’s funeral two weeks later and they buried him next to Cole in the graveyard.

Connor was never the same again.


	3. Side B - Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor realises something.

The next few months were torture for Sixty. He continued to work at the DPD as he watched Connor stew in his own sorrow and wrath towards his ex-girlfriend. Nines watched the pair of them and was equally concerned for them. He was worried for Sixty as he knew his was getting worse and he worried for Connor because he was a completely different android these days.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Hank asked Nines one morning as he got his morning coffee. Nines was getting Gavin a coffee and stirring the creamer into it. 

“I’m worried, Hank… Sixty is getting worse and Connor won’t speak to anyone…”

“What do you mean ‘Sixty is getting worse’?”

Nines blinked and then looked at the older man. “…Do you remember when I had that disease that caused me to cough up flowers?”

“Yeah…?”

“Sixty has the same disease.”

“Shiiiiiit, kid.” Hank sighed. “Who’s the person he’s in love with?”

“…Connor.”

“…well, shit. That makes things complicated. Connor’s still hurting from his breakup.”

“I know… but Sixty is running out of time… I don’t know how to help him…”

“I’ll see if I can talk to Connor… knock some sense into him.” Hank offered, sipping his coffee.

“Thank you…” Nines smiled.

“No problem, kid.”

* * *

Time passed and Sixty eventually had to hand his notice in to Captain Fowler. All he told the Captain was that he was ill and could no longer keep up with work.

“I’m sorry…” Sixty looked at the floor. “I’ve been ill for a while but I just… can’t keep up anymore.” 

“Shit, kid… It’s a real shame, you were a real asset. If you’re well enough in the future, there’s always a spot open for you here.” 

“Thank you, Captain…”

“Go home, get some rest.”

Sixty nodded and left the office, heading over to his desk. He placed his things in a box and carried it out of the DPD. He couldn’t look at Connor as he did so, too afraid that he would start crying if he did. Instead, he sat in his car and did just that, tears freely flowing as he rested his head on the wheel.

* * *

Sixty spent most of the time he had left cooped up in his apartment. He barely had the energy to move anymore as the flowers crowded his lungs and his breathing was fast and shallow. Nines popped by every so often to check on Sixty and he was grateful for the company, although he dared not ask how Connor was doing. It hurt too much.

It was a quiet afternoon as Sixty lay on the couch, watching the TV, when there was a knock at the door. He sighed as he lifted his body off the couch and sluggishly made his way to the front door to open it. He was surprised by the face standing on the other side.

“…Connor? What… are you doing… here?”

“I came to see you… I wanted to see how you were…” 

“Oh… well, come in…” He stepped aside to let Connor in. “Sorry… about the… mess.”

Connor nodded as he made his way through the living room and sat on the couch, spotting the bucket next to it that was almost full of flowers and thirium. Sixty sat beside him and Connor lifted his head to look at him.

“…you have the same disease as Nines did…”

Sixty nodded his head, ashamed. Connor gently reached out to take Sixty’s hand and he stroked his knuckles.

“…Is it me?”

Sixty nodded again as the tears began to fall. Connor sat there for a moment, in shock. He’d known about Nines when he was ill and Connor was cursing himself for not noticing Sixty’s illness earlier… or that he’d been blind to the fact that Sixty loved him. He let out a small chuckle, which caused Sixty to look at him in confusion. 

“I…I’m such a fool…” He started to speak. “I was never really in love with her, you know… I was with her to make you jealous… I thought that… I had no chance with you so I tried to get your attention that way… but all I did was push you away... then you left… I thought I’d lost you…then I realised how much I loved you… what’s that old saying? ‘You don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone’?”

Sixty’s pump skipped a beat. Connor loved him…? He’d been with her only to get his attention?

‘What an idiot I am…!’ Sixty thought to himself as he surged forward to kiss Connor, startling him and causing him to fall backwards onto the couch. He lay on top of Connor as he sobbed and Connor wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“I…never thought… I’d hear…those words coming… from you…” He sobbed loudly.

Connor looked slightly confused.

“I love…you too, you idiot…” Sixty cried into his chest.

“Oh…” Connor smiled as he pulled Sixty up and into another kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sixty let out a small moan as Connor’s tongue slipped into his mouth to play with his. He could already feel the flowers withering and dying in his lungs and he pulled back. He grabbed the bucket and Connor watched in slight horror as Sixty coughed up all the now dead flowers into the bucket.

“Oh.. I feel so much lighter now…”

“Are you alright…?” Connor asked in concern.

“I feel better now than I have in months.”

“Mo—“ Sixty decided to shut Connor up by going back to kissing him while grinding against him, causing him to groan.He bent over to whisper in his ear.

“Do you know… just how many times I’ve gotten off on the thought… of you being inside me? Plowing me until I can’t move…?” 

Connor groaned in obvious arousal as Sixty’s words shot right to his dick. 

“So many times… I’ve imagined you fucking me… bent over the couch, the kitchen counter, my bed…”

Connor moaned some more as he thrust his hips up to meet Sixty. 

“Having you deep inside me as I scream your name…”

Connor grabbed Sixty to flip them over on the couch so that Sixty was underneath him, causing Sixty to smile at him. He panted slightly as his hands made quick work of pulling off Sixty’s shirt and tugging his sweatpants down. Connor’s dick twitched at the sight as he managed to pull the sweatpants off and was greeted by the sight on Sixty in lace pink panties.

“Did you know I was coming over…?” Connor asked as he scooted down.

“No… I just find these more comfortaaaable!” He cried out in shock and pleasure as Connor’s tongue licked the front of the panties, moaning at the wet patch that was already there. Sixty bit his lip as Connor nudged at him through the panties before he pulled them aside to lick eagerly at his folds.  
  
“Hn… C-Connor…!”

“What is it, my love?” He smiled as he dove back in, his tongue sliding in between the folds to swirl around Sixty’s clit and causing him to buck into Connor’s face.  
  
“A-Ah…!” 

“That’s it… I want to hear your voice…” Connor hummed and continued his assault. Sixty practically mewled with the pleasure as this felt so much better than anything he’d ever imagined.

“C-Connor, I…”

“Hm…?” He looked up at the quivering form of his new lover and smiled. “Not going to last?” 

“C-Connor, please…”

“You can come for me…” He sucked on Sixty’s clit. “Let it all go…”

Sixty cried out as the band inside snapped and he came, his juices squirting all over Connor’s face as he lapped at him. Sixty moaned and tried to wiggle away but Connor kept him in place with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. The action caused Sixty to groan as Connor lined himself up.

“What did you say earlier…?” He groaned as he slowly pushed his way in. “Fucking you... deep inside…?”

“C-Connor, please… I…”

“I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk anymore…” He purred into Sixty’s ear as he began to slowly thrust in and out of them, causing Sixty to moan loudly. Sixty legs wrapped themselves around Connor as panted to cool his system.

“I’ll make you come harder than you ever have before…” He grunted.

“P-please…!” 

Connor held him close as his pace picked up and he fucked Sixty like the end of the world was coming. He groaned as he worked with Sixty to set a fast and furious pace as he hit that sweet spot inside of Sixty, sending him tumbling over the edge once more as his walls tightened around Connor.

“Hn… so t-tight… so perfect for m-me…” He moaned as his pace never faltered. He groaned as Sixty squeezed around him and his seed filled him up, some of it spilling out and down Sixty’s thighs. Sixty trembled as Connor kissed him, a gleam in his eyes.

“I’m not d-done with you yet…”

Sixty squealed as Connor lifted him up, still seated inside him and as hard as a rock as he carried him into the kitchen and bent him over the counter. Sixty’s face was a dark blue as he held onto the counter as Connor began to fuck him again, a wet squelch ringing in the air as Sixty cried out in pleasure.

“A-Ah…Connor… it feels s-so…!”

Connor smiled and bent over to kiss down his neck and shoulder blades as Sixty came again, oversensitivity driving him over the edge. Connor grunted as he released another load into him. “A-ah…!”

Sixty lay boneless on the top of the counter as Connor slid out of him and turned him over. “You know what the good thing about us is…?”

“Hm…?”

“We don’t have to wait in between rounds…” Connor smiled as he slid himself back in, causing Sixty to arch off the counter. Connor chuckled as he picked him up and carried him over to the wall.  
  
“Ever imagined this, my love…?” He whispered into his ear as he thrust into him slowly.

“Jesus Christ, Connor!” 

Both Connor and Sixty looked over to the front door of Sixty’s apartment, completely forgetting they hadn’t locked the door. Hank stood there, his jaw slack at the sight of them.

“I told you to talk to him, not fuck him into next week!”

Connor grinned and began to thrust again, causing Sixty to moan with his eyes glazed over. Hank growled and left, slamming the door behind him and muttering ‘fucking androids!’ as he went.

Connor chuckled and went back to fucking Sixty into the wall, then over the back of the couch and finally the bed.

Sixty had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post the good end first then the bad end but I wanted it to end on a good note.


End file.
